Irish Blood
by leamaryu
Summary: Rating for later chapters! Harry and co are in Ireland for the summer, but Harry runs into a ghost who wants vengence. Harry Draco pairing... SLASH possibly a death or two. cue the evil laugh
1. Beginnings

**A/N: So I decided that I needed to write a Harry x Draco fic... here goes. No, I own none of the ones you recognize, and warning THERE WILL BE SLASH!**  
  
The moon hung low over the hills, casting shadows through the branches of the short trees. Three shadows flashed through the trees, long, dark cloaks rippling in the wind behind them, and their breath billowing clouds in their trail. A few hills behind them, a wraith-like figure rose into the air, and the Irish skies were filled with the melancholy wails of a heartbroken ghost.  
  
"I didn't think **gasp **that she'd be able to **gasp** leave her tomb. **gasp**" said the redheaded shadow, and behind him the third shadow snorted loudly.  
  
"Of course you didn't think Ronald. **gasp** Just like you didn't think wild leprechauns were dangerous... **gasp** and how you did not **_think_** the loch Ness Monster would like your bloody ham sandwiches. Please do let me know the next time you do actually think before doing something!" Even while running to save her life, Hermione managed to deliver a scathing lecture.  
  
"Not now **gasp** you two **gasp** got to run." Harry, of course, was the most eloquent of the trio, and was running in the lead. They crested another hill, and their destination came into view. It was a large, old castle, but the Magical Tour Guide of Ireland said that the banshees of the moors would most definitely not go into it. It was their only hope of survival.  
  
Some people believed the old legends that the scream of the banshee was what caused the deaths of her victims, and although it was known to cause those with weak hearts to have palpitations, her scream was no more deadly than any other woman's. It was her claws you had to watch out for. Banshees are ghosts that had been either brides jilted at the alter, or wives of unfaithful husbands, and the occasional murdered wife. They had good reason to be bitter against men and those with them, and most took every chance they could get to destroy the source of their pain.  
  
The wonder trio rushed into the dilapidated gates, and threw their weight against the remains of the wood. Howling, the banshee hurled herself against the gates, knocking the teens to the ground, and making the gates crumble. Despite the fact that what remained of the gates was shards on the ground, the banshee floated outside the castle entrance. Her long dark hair floated about her head, wreathing her in dark waves of beauty.  
  
"She ain't that bad to look at. You gotta wonder why her husband left her to begin with." Ron lifted himself to his feet, and began to shake the dust off his clothes.  
  
"Ron! How can you make fun of her like that! She's only here because of great pain. You should be more sensitive. If this is the banshee we were looking for, her name is Caitriona ay Belyn, and her husband had her killed when it was found she was practicing _blood magic_. What do you think about her now, Ron?" Hermione was not trying to sound smug, but she still was. Before the redheaded boy could answer, the banshee turned, her liquid blue eyes focusing on them.  
  
"My lord did falsely accuse me so he could marry another. The only magic I did practice was pure and light." Her voice choked with emotion, "The week after he placed my body in the ground, he married her. Rhionwhy was a pretty girl, with hair as yellow as mine is black, and eyes the color of grass. Some said she had Elvin blood, I said she was a demoness in disguise. After she stole my lord, she took my sons, and stretched them on the rocks, giving their blood to the darkest of spirits. I rose from my grave to haunt her, but she told my Lord I had come back to finish 'my' task of killing off his line. He cursed my soul to live on as a banshee, never to rest. That, you impertinent boy, is why my husband left me." She disappeared in a puff of blue light and smoke.  
  
"Crikey... I didn't think they were still rational after being dead so long. Should we head back to the inn?" Ron asked his friends.  
  
"Don't you learn anything? She might still be waiting for us, that whole story could have been designed to trick us into leaving so she could kill us. We should stay here, right Harry?" Hermione barely paused for Harry to answer before going on. "You go gather some wood for a fire, and Harry go see if there is anywhere for us to spend the night out of the cold. I will stay here and make sure she doesn't come back or try to get in. Now, go!" she stamped her foot, and took out her wand.  
  
The boys went off to their assigned tasks without a word of protest. Bossy she may be, but Hermione usually was right. They walked together, neither one wishing to admit it was more from fear than want of the other's company, until they came to a fork in the hall.  
  
"I guess we should split up, eh? If you have problems, just send a flare out the window, and I'll come running." Ron tried to put on a brave face. "Between the two of us, I'm sure we can tackle anything Ireland throws at us."  
  
"Well Ron, you'll just have to be ready, should something happen. I'll step back, and let you handle the situation, see how you do." The twinkle in Harry's eyes gave away the joke, but Ron still spluttered, trying to get out that he would need Harry's help, if only to hurry it along so they could protect Hermione. The boys split up, and soon, Harry could barely see the light from Ron's wand.  
  
The halls were dusty and littered with the remnants of wall hangings and furniture, as Harry made his way down, he kicked up billows of dust, making him cough. He heard a creaking noise, and crept up to the door that hid the source of the noise. One hand on the door latch, the other holding his wand free, a spell in mind that would freeze whoever or whatever was on the other side of the door. He pushed hard, sending the door flying in, and leveled his wand at... a window.  
  
The window hung loose on its hinges, and was swinging a fraction of an inch each direction. Harry laughed at himself, and turned to leave the room, but came face to face with a ghost. The pale spirit had black hair, thin features, and a body to match, if they hadn't been so pale, Harry would guess his eyes to be green. Before the wizard could move, cast a spell or do anything, the ghost flowed across the room at him. They touched, and suddenly, they were one.  
  
**Flash forward to the Beginning of the School Year**  
  
The train was full of children running about, yelling their heads off and in general having a good time, but locked in one compartment were the three best friends and one interloper.  
  
"I just can't find it! My grandmum's going to be so angry. She bought it to help me organize myself, and she said it would start to make noise if I left it alone for too long." Neville whined, his eyes beginning to water. It really wasn't his fault, he just lost everything. Before anyone could say anything to comfort him, a loud noise began to resound through the train. Neville leapt to his feet, and ran out of the compartment, and began hunting his organizer.  
  
"Lord, I never thought he'd leave. If he comes to us asking for help finding something one more time... I'll... I'll... I don't know what I'll do, but it won't be pretty!" Ron groaned, and reached for a chocolate frog. No one answered him, and he began to pout. Inside the card, he found a new famous wizard card. "Hey! Look at this! They came out with a famous wizards in history, Ireland, set. The card says they'll have a New set every month with five cards per frog, and a new country every month!" He started flipping through the cards, until he came to something shocking. "Harry! This one looks just like you!"  
  
Harry and Hermione crowded around the Weasley, and listened as he read aloud.  
  
"_Paedrig ap Taliesin ap Dayffyd was one of the first true wizards of Ireland. He founded a school in 1045, and began teaching young wizards. Ten years later, he mysteriously disappeared, leaving behind his school, his partner, and a curse. He discovered ten uses for leprechaun cheese, and made a spell to cause leprechaun gold to stay corporeal._ Crikey Harry, he looks just like you! You didn't tell us you had Irish roots." Ron made that sound almost like Harry hadn't told them he had aids.  
  
"Oh, bug off, I don't, or if I do I don't know about them. Remember, no parents." Harry tried to laugh about his situation, but it sounded forced, immediately causing Ron to lean in and apologize, prompting Hermione to make a caustic remark about the Weasley boy not thinking again. All in all, it was a normal ride on the Hogwarts Express, it was even pleasant since Draco didn't step in to bother them. The feast went as normal as it ever did, and the sorting was quite boring since there were 100 new students, and only fifteen went into Gryffindor.  
  
The first month flew by, and as October settled in, a chill began to fall over the campus. There was a thick frost every morning, and no one went out morning or night without his or her coat and gloves. Somehow they made it through the month with only two cases of frostbite, and the students were all ready to enjoy the Halloween festivities. The day before the big ball, everyone was buzzing about the decorations. It was rumored that Dumbledore had gotten a real vampire to come and decorate the Great Hall like he would in his own home, but very few people believed that. Of the few that did, only Ron, Harry, and Hermione went about not arguing with their peers. It wouldn't do to give it away that Ron's brother Bill had contacted the vampire for Albus.  
  
Finally, the night came, and all the students rushed to their rooms to change into their finest robes, all the better to impress that special someone. Harry was digging through his trunk, looking for his standard good black robe, but all he found were colored or not the one he wanted. Finally, he found a wrapped package with a note tied to it.  
  
_Harry, I didn't fancy you wearing that black thing again. I know you love it, and that's why I just didn't throw it out, but I had to replace it with something that would better suit your coloring. I hope you like it. _

_Tonks  
_  
Harry was shocked. Most people he knew didn't care what he wore, let alone if it looked good on him. He unwrapped the package and sighed. Inside was a shimmering robe whose color shifted depending on how you held it. In one light it was forest green, in another cerulean. It was beautiful. When Harry picked it up out of the wrapping, it suddenly shifted to dead white. Harry dropped the thing, and sighed as it regained its color. This time when it lost its color, he didn't drop it. The tag explained it all.  
  
_**Madam Maria's Mood Shifting Robe. Wear it five minutes, and it has you locked in. Color guaranteed to be complimenting to your skin tones, or your money back**_  
  
Sighing, Harry put the robe on, and watched it stay blank... waiting... waiting... until it finally sank into a deep azure blue that brought out the startling green in Harry's eyes. The boy glanced at himself in the mirror, and had to agree. It did go well with his skin tones. He ran his fingers through his hair, and rushed to meet Ron and Hermione at the secret door.  
  
There they stood, both in maroon and gold robes, though neither would admit to having planned their robe colors. Harry happened to know that both had asked Mrs. Weasley which color the other bought. Each was blushing and avoiding looking in the eyes of the other, and Harry had to smile. It was obvious they both wanted to go out, but neither would be the one to ask first. When Harry made it to the common room floor, they both turned and gasped at him.  
  
"That is the most beautiful robe I've ever seen Harry! Where'd you get it? Oh, look! It's turning red! Harry, is it a Madam Maria's? It is isn't it? I've always wanted to see one in person!" Hermione was gushing, and both boys looked distinctly uncomfortable.  
  
"Um, yes, it's a Madam Maria's Mood Shifting Robe... Tonks left it for me. Said my black one wasn't good enough." Harry mumbled. With that, the trio headed out of the dorm, and to the Great Hall where the dance would soon begin.  
  
**A/N: So, how was this first chapter? I know I didn't get to the slash I promised, but that's coming. Plot development people! Lord! Now I've got a question for you all... should it end happily? Should Harry and Draco end up together? Should Ron and Hermione? Should someone die?**


	2. The Dance

Author's Note: Well, two reviews are better than no reviews... sigh Though I would like to hear more from you all... **_waits hopefully_** Nothing? Darn. OK... once again, this story (once it gets going) will contain SLASH, aka boy on boy. Let me know what ya'll think about this chapter. Thank you to my two reviewers, Tangledhair and Swiftrunner! You ROCK!

Chapter 2!

The three friends stood at the doors to the Great Hall, all three doing last minute primps before being seen by the entire school. The boys were done, and waiting for five minutes, while Hermione adjusted her hair with the use of a hands-free mirror. Harry's robe began to turn an impatient shade of yellow finally sending the message through to the lone girl that she had better hurry. Once everyone was finally ready, Ron reached out to open the door, but it swung open before his hand touched it, revealing the most lavish decorations any of the three could remember.  
  
This year, the Slytherin Prefects had been in charge of the décor and theme, and it showed. Enchanted skeletons roamed the dance floor, serving drinks and food, hags guarded the doors taking the shawls of the more maturely dressed young women, and ghosts that looked suspiciously like banshees floated through making sure the school dance policy was strictly enforced. Spider webs linked the corners of the rooms trapping unwary students, and occasionally a dog-sized spider would come to free their "victims," after scaring them of course. The enchanted ceiling usually held a nightscape view, but tonight the Slytherins, working with the Head of their house, had changed the view to a spectacular dragon battle. Whole flights of dragons wheeled above the students' heads, sending out bursts of flames that extended down from the ceiling, stopping just short of the tallest students. Very few people wanted to admit it, but Slytherin had done a good job, and they knew it.  
  
Scattered through the Hogwarts students were the overbearing Slytherins, each wearing either silver or a green robes, all smiling like cats in the creamery. They knew Dumbledore would award them points for such a stunning job, and they knew it was killing the Gryffindors. However, most of the Gryffindors had managed to put it out of their minds, and were having a good time. A stage had been erected in the middle of the room, and a five-piece band owned that stage. The lead singer was a young man, not long out of Wizarding School himself, but his voice soared over the lyrics, one moment bouncing along with the bass guitar the next moment flying with a raging guitar solo. His long black locks flung about as he threw himself around the stage. Behind him, a diminutive blonde threw down the beat with a muggle Fender Bass guitar. It was as long as she was tall, and a shinny black coat reflected the faces of the students lost in the thrall of the music. Two male guitarists passed the lead between themselves, one tall and thin, the other short and thick, both with hair so dark a blue most took it to be black. The last member of the band was the drummer. Her hair was woven into a multitude of tiny braids with gemstones tied to the ends. Her mocha colored skin glistened with sweat, but a rapturous look was pasted on her face. She was in her element, and here, she was a goddess. The students writhed at the base of the stage, all caught in the web of magic these musicians spread.  
  
Harry laughed as Hermione dragged Ron to the dance floor, and turned to get some punch from a passing skeleton. His hand clasped around the glass, and a voice spoke from behind him.  
  
_"Look how they celebrate... They are so alive."  
_  
Harry turned to look for the speaker, worried that another large snake, or worse, had made its way into the school, but he couldn't see anyone or anything that could have made that voice. It had sounded all at once young and old, wise and rash. Again, the voice came from behind him.  
  
_"I wonder where he is. I may have been cursed to wander the lands of our youth, but his spirit was reborn. He should be here."  
_  
Shaking, Harry turned again, still hunting the voice. His green eyes were wide, and he was afraid. This was bringing back several unpleasant memories.  
  
"See, Potter couldn't get a date, so he's dancing all by himself. Just don't step on your own toes lil' potty-head!"  
  
Harry knew that voice, and he turned to see the four people he would least like to meet anywhere, but especially not when he was all but alone. Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Draco Malfoy. The four Slytherin students stood there laughing at him while he tried to think of something to come back with. Before he could get a word out, he felt a lurching inside him, as if his spirit was trying to lunge from his body.  
  
_"It's him!"_  
  
That voice again! Harry was shocked, and turned to leave, but stopped when he heard Malfoy's taunting voice.  
  
"Oh, how graceful you are. Could I have the next dance, Potty-kins?" The four laughed, but something twisted in Harry, and without thinking, he answered.  
  
"Yes Darlin'." For some reason, Harry's voice had a hint of an Irish brogue. The four Slytherins' jaws dropped, and Harry made his way to the blonde boy, taking his hand from Pansy's. Harry's robe shifted to a dark purple, and the two boys made their way to the middle of the dance floor. Without thinking, Harry waved his hand and students were lifted off their feet and moved to the edge of the floor. The boys began to dance, Draco in a daze, unsure of what was happening to him, Harry smiling. The Band shifted into a slow ballad, the lead's voice hitting high tenor notes but still sounding sweet. Aside from the band, the room was silent, and all eyes were on the two enemies who were dancing. Midair. Suddenly, a voice from the crowd broke the spell that had hung over the room.  
  
"Gentlemen, if you would kindly come down, and allow the other students to dance too." Professor McGonagall's voice was firm, but held a hint of laughter.  
  
The two looked at each other, and realization of what they were doing hit them. Harry jumped back, or tried to. It's hard to jump while in midair. They ended up falling from the air, arms wheeling, and landed on a pile of hastily conjured pillows. Both boys scrambled out of the pillows, and began trying to deny what had happened.  
  
"Potter, if you ever touch me like that again, I swear you won't live to regret it!" Draco strode off to find Pansy and his goons. Harry turned to see Ron and Hermione bursting with laughter.  
  
"Harry, whatever made you think to actually dance with the git?" Hermione forced through the laughter.  
  
"It was a right good joke, Harry." Ron was leaning on Hermione's shoulder, his eyes to teary for him to see clearly. Seeing his two best friends like this was too much for Harry, and he began to laugh too. The dance continued, but the Slytherins were much more subdued, after seeing their prefect made the butt of a joke. Eventually, the Gryffindor trio made its way back to the common room of their tower. They were still laughing on again off again about Harry's 'joke' on Malfoy. With friendly goodbyes, they separated; sending Hermione off to the girls' dorms and the two boys went up to their own dorm.  
  
Harry and Ron stayed up talking while they waited for their roommates to get back from the dance. This wasn't their first school dance, and they knew the other boys would come back in such good spirits that they wouldn't care who was sleeping. It was twelve thirty before Seamus finally made it in. The Irish lad had been out 'talking' with someone, and that was all he would tell the other boys. It took another half hour for everyone to get into their beds and stop talking, but once they did, each slid off into deep dreams.  
  
_ He was looking out over the castle walls at the full moon, which hung just above the horizon. It was beautiful, and he loved the way the moonlight reflected off the dark waters. From behind him, he sensed the new arrival. Without a word, he felt the hand resting on his hip.  
  
"You shouldn't stay out this late. The students respect your authority, but if you begin losing your strength, it's only a matter of time before one tries to unseat you, both as head of your school and Lord of these lands." He turned to look at the speaker, but his face was hidden by the shadows. All he could see was the long, almost white, blonde hair hanging to his shoulders. He leaned in and kissed the blonde man. When he pulled away, the blonde man's face turned into the moonlight, and the face looking back at Harry was Draco Malfoy.  
_  
A/N: So... I hate to be this way, but I am a traditionalist, and I think sex should wait until the third date, and chapters are like dates... unless the story is a skank story... then sex is good right away. ( 


End file.
